El lado oscuro de la Luna
by Georgina G. Miller
Summary: Los errores que cometieron en el pasado aún los atormenta, las secuelas de sus acciones sembraron semillas en ellos y parece que nada los hará olvidar de sus acciones, de las personas que lastimaron y las palabras que dijeron.


El lado oscuro de la Luna

La Bella y la Bestia

Sus ojos permanecen atentos, quieren ser testigos del fracaso, no buscan el éxito sino el dolor que los haga sentir vivos. Ante ellos el mundo, el poder de hacer lo que quieran: _Crear y destruir __**Discernir el amor del odio. **__Desempolvar el pasado, lo recuerdos que quieren borrarse o que simplemente quedaron marcados en la piel. __**Confrontar el miedo y perder en el intento. **__Vencer a los enemigos. __**Escalar a la cima del éxito**_**. **_Renacer de las cenizas. __**Iniciar una nueva vida. **__Enterar el alma. Dormir a las bestias._

Bella

Alguien la estaba siguiendo. No tenía idea de quién podía ser ni el motivo, pero sabía que alguien lo estaba haciendo.

Se podría creer que solo era paranoia, un desequilibrio mental, creer que alguien quería hacerle daño sin que nadie en realidad lo estuviera haciendo; pero Isabella Swan sabía que alguien lo hacía y tenía pruebas.

Primero los recortes de noticias que aparecieron en su casa_,__** Niña prodigio del Instituto Forks ha ganado una beca para estudiar en Viena**_**. **Ese había sido el primero de ellos, al principio creyó que era un amigo quién había la había reconocido, pero nadie se presentó como el que envió la vieja noticia.

Una semana después otro recorte apareció debajo de su puerta _**El jefe de policía Swan descubre una red de producción de cocaína**_. La noticia sería aún más antigua que la primera, no aparecía fecha en el trozo de papel pero recordaría si eso hubiera ocurrido. Supuso luego del segundo envió, que quién enviaba esos trozos de papel de diario lo hacía con un período semanal ._**Charlie Swan, héroe del pueblo, logra dar con una red de traficantes de medicamentos.,**_ segunda noticia de su padre, no entendía que quería hacer la persona que le enviaba eso papeles ni del mensaje que quería darle, se trataba de Forks sin ninguna duda, el pueblo dónde había nacido y vivido hasta su adolescencia, del cual logró huir, pero no lograba deducir un mensaje que se relacionara con los tres títulos otorgados

De algo estaba segura, no tenía miedo. Nadie la podría asustar, no era frágil sino fuerte y valiente al igual que su padre, por lo que esperó la semana siguiente a recibir otro de ellos, pero nunca llegó.

Sintió alivio, tal vez sólo era una broma pesada y su ejecutor se había aburrido al ver que ella no reaccionaba, siguió con su vida, siguió en la Universidad y con su trabajo, nada se supo de algún seguidor o de otro recorte.

Luego de un mes apareció en medio de su correo un misterioso sobre rojo, dentro una rosa seca y un pequeño cuadrado amarillento que contenía una noticia que había estado intentando olvidar durante siete años _** La esposa del jefe de policía Swan aparece muert**_a. La noticia la quebró, tal como lo había hecho hace siete años, solo que esta vez no era una adolescente de dieciocho años, ahora era una mujer de veinticinco pero aún en su corazón le dolía el recuerdo de la muerte de su madre, había tenido años para curar sus heridas, solo que había heridas que el tiempo no podía borrar. Los ojos se le humedecieron y el corazón se le aceleró, su pulso también lo hizo y la respiración se hizo irregular, se puso nerviosa ante los recuerdos de una vida que quiso dejar atrás, olvidarla y para ello se había marchado a Nueva York, solo que no contaba que alguien la seguiría hasta allí para encararle lo que el destino le había dado. Supo entonces que no era un amigo, alguien la conocía y tal vez quería asustarla, pero nadie en New York conocía su pasado, nadie le había preguntado sobre el y ella nunca tuvo intención alguna en contarlo, no era la única que mantenía secretos y prefería seguir manteniéndolos.

A partir de ese día la vida de la joven Isabella Swan cambió.

Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde que el último recorte le había sido entregado en una elegante sobre, después de eso nada más paso, nada que se refiriera a su infancia o adolescencia, a su padre ni a su madre, pero aun así la sensación de inseguridad emergió de su interior y comenzó a esparcirse por todo su ser, ya no confiaba en nadie.

Seguía asistiendo a la universidad, solo que había cambiado el turno, prefería asistir en la seguridad del día antes que la noche, comenzó a ir al gimnasio para mantenerse en forma y le pidió a su entrenador que le enseñara algunos movimientos de defensa personal _solo por seguridad_ comentaba siempre; consiguió el gas pimienta tan temido en su adolescencia y comenzó a ser aún más cuidadosa cuando salía de su casa. Pero durante los últimos cinco meses nada había ocurrido, por lo que poco a poco comenzó a considerar que estaba exagerando. _Cálmate Bella, estas siendo paranoica, _se dijo a sí misma, pero aun así no podía borrar la sensación de que alguien la perseguía o la de dos ojos clavados en su espalda.

Mientras bajaba de su auto en el estacionamiento, se dio cuenta que no había nadie más, solo un mar de autos, cerró la puerta y puso la alarma mientras corría al ascensor que la llevaría al primer piso; en él se encontró con Fred, uno de sus vecinos quién le guiño un ojo y se fue, ella le respondió con una sonrisa, estaba sonriendo de verdad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba contenta. Entró al ascensor del vestíbulo, el que la llevaría a su departamento en el noveno piso, cuando llegó salió corriendo de el encaminándose hacia su hogar, solo allí se sentía protegida. Abrió torpemente la puerta y miro hacia los lados para corroborar que nadie estuviese cerca, entró y se apoyó en una de las paredes adyacentes dando un suspiro de alivio_, tengo que terminar con esto, los vecinos van a creer que estoy loca_. Se encaminó al baño y preparó la bañera, se desvistió y decidió descansar los músculos de su cuerpo con el agua caliente, intentó relajarse en un bañera llena de burbujas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se dio un tiempo solo para ella, había estado demasiado ocupada, ahora no solo la universidad y sus tareas eran las responsabilidades con las que tendría que lidiar, había estado preocupándose mucho por su seguridad, tal vez de verdad estaba exagerando y ya había decidido que no quería seguir presa del miedo, hacía mucho tiempo que no había temido a nada y de repente con una colección de títulos ese maldito sentimiento y la sensación de sentirse observada aparecieron para arruinarle la vida, pero había puesto un _ultimátum_ a todo eso.

Luego recordó por qué estaba contenta.

Cuando salió en el diario que la gran empresa constructora y hogar de los más talentosos arquitectos CULLEN & CO estaba buscando "nuevos talentos", miles de aspirantes se amontonaron en sus instalaciones para poder conseguir un puesto, no importaba el rango, luego irían escalando en posiciones. Cientos de aspirantes se presentaron pero entre ese número no se encontraba la joven, ella ya era parte del cuerpo regular del imperio Cullen, de hecho era ella quién se encargaría de entrevistar a los aspirantes.

_Solo tres puestos disponibles para maestro mayor de obra, dos puestos para secretarias y sólo uno como nuevo arquitecto de la empresa- su voz femenina se proyectaba a través de los parlantes ubicado en cada rincón del edificio.

El montón de gente se movía intentando buscar espacio, había muchas personas esperando una entrevista para cada puesto, mujeres aún más jóvenes que ella se arreglaban antes de traspasar una puerta gris que las separaba de conseguir un puesto de secretaria, mucha de ellas se había presentado solo para ese puesto y no era para menos. CULLEN & CO no solo era una empresa prestigiosa por ser creador de lo más grandes y hermosos edificios que se repartían a lo largo de cuatro continentes, sino que trabajar allí era sinónimo de poseer un buen empleo con un buen salario y un buen referente de experiencia; era automático el conseguir empleo en algún otro lugar al pronunciar el nombre de la prestigiosa empresa solo por la condición de que allí trabajan los mejores.

Y ser secretaria de allí era un buen inicio, ese puesto había sido ocupado por ella hace un par de años, pero ella ahora formaba parte de la junta de arquitectos y era ese el puesto más requerido.

Sabía perfectamente que era un requisito indispensable tener experiencia, por ello los aspirantes le ganaban en más de veinte años en edad, pero estaba dentro y estaba segura de que podía ganarles a los graduados de Oxford y Yale, podía ganarles a eso arquitectos ricos, de familias acaudaladas, estaba segura que ella tenía algo que ellos ya había perdido JUVENTUD, y con ello innovación para diseñar y construir.

Por un momento se sintió insegura de seguir, cuando los grupos fueron separados según aspirantes y la mayoría de las mujeres jóvenes se fueron al otro extremo de la sala para ser entrevistadas y con suerte alguna de ellas se convertiría en la secretaria de un importante arquitecto o posiblemente del mismísimo presidente de la compañía; ella quedó a cargo de un grupo numeroso de hombres maduros y mujeres que le ganaban en años, se sintió diminuta e infantil ante la mirada fría de la mayoría de ellos. Casi todos la miraban con burla _la niña quiere un juguete demasiado grande, no lo conseguirá nunca, _sentía que la miraban desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, se cubrió así misma de aquellas miradas de burla de los hombres y de envidia de las mujeres, decidió que ninguna de ellos debían de intimidarla, ella los intimidaría y se llevarían una gran sorpresa cuando se enterarán que lugar ejercía allí, ella los entrevistaría.

Solo en un momento un hombre no tan mayor se le acercó y le sonrió de forma paternal, era una sonrisa casta y una mirada que relajaba, le inspiró confianza, aun teniendo el problema de sentirse acechada.

- Philip Keller- le tendió la mano para estrecharla y le sonrió amablemente.

-Isabella Swan, un placer- estrechó la mano del hombre y le sonrió. Su cabello castaño y rizado y los rasgos le recordaba a su padre, solo que en lugar de tener ojos color café se ubicaban dos orbes verdes con espesas pestañas arqueadas. A pesar de ser un hombre maduro, Bella creyó que era atractivo y no dudó ni un segundo de él.

_-Señorita Swan, si no me equivoco está aquí para el puesto de arquitecto ¿No es verdad?- no tenía un tono de voz del cual se pudiera deducir más que curiosidad, ella le contestó sin dudar.

- Temo que se equivoca señor Keller, sé que tendría que ser un poco mayor pero soy yo quien se encargará de reclutar al nuevo miembro que necesita la empresa. Así que por ahora, yo soy la jefa de todos ustedes, no me subestime por mi edad señor.

- Creo que tiene razón señorita Swan, no creo que haya que subestimar a las personas por su edad, ser viejo no significa ser tan inteligente, créame que cuando le digo que cuando el destino nos pone obstáculos nadie sabe cómo reaccionar a ellos, siendo joven o viejo-

A Bella se le erizó la piel, su madre le decía casi las mismas palabras, ella la alentaba a que tenía que hacer lo que quisiera sin importar lo que dijeran los demás, que aprovechara su juventud, que los que la criticaban lo hacían solo por celos y que, cuando a problemas de la vida se tratase, los resolviera como ella los viera, con su corazón, pues nadie sabía cómo reaccionar a ellos; aun teniendo más años y experiencia en el turbulento camino de la vida. _Los problemas puede que se repitan cariño, pero no todos lo ven de la misma forma y no todos los resuelven del mismo modo, pero nadie se equivoca, solo se aprende. _Ahora más que nunca extrañaba a su madre, el fantasma de su muerte aún la seguía y extrañaba su presencia, pero decidió hacer caso a su sabiduría maternal y se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez que cambiaría, ya no se enceraría en sí misma como lo había hecho estos cinco meses, volvería a ser la joven alegre que era y tal vez abriría su corazón y se enamoraría _ya es hora dejar a la ermitaña._

- Los aspirantes al puesto de arquitecto pueden pasar a la sala A, allí los esperan cinco entrevistadores que los llamaran por sus nombres- la mujer detrás del mostrador les ordenó al grupo a moverse del hall principal a una de las grandes salas que conformaban la segunda planta del edificio de administración. Bella vio partir al grupo, entre ellos al nuevo conocido, y los vio como los animales que se dirigen al matadero, rumbo a su último destino_. Deja de delirar._

A pesar de ser una empresa de construcción y diseño, el edifico dónde se encontraban no tenía demasiados detalles arquitectónicos y ningún lugar le provocaba calidez. Todos los muebles, las pareces y el piso estaban compuestos por colores fríos: gris, azul oscuro, azul claro, no había algún color más llamativo y en la vestimenta de los empleados no había otros colores autorizados más que el blanco, negro o azul.

Detrás de una gran mesa de color gris se encontraban cinco personas, cada uno de ellos con una carpeta en las mano y detrás puertas que conducían a cuartos, cada puerta con números. Cada uno de ellos llamaba por orden alfabético a los aspirantes, entrarían allí y los posibles empleados le serían enviados a ella para entrevistarlos.

De un momento a otro volvió a sentir de nuevo un escalofríos recorrer su espalda y no pudo evitar mirar alrededor, ver si alguien la estaba observando pero era estúpido que no hubiera alguien en ese cuarto que no le hubiera dirigido una mirada, era una joven de veinticinco años rodeada por su mayoría de hombres que superaban los cincuenta, respiró hondo y se recordó nuevamente que nadie la perseguía esta vez, que todo iba a salir bien y que nadie podría atacarla estando en un cuarto lleno de gente.

- Isabella Swan - una voz de mujer madura pronunció su nombre. Ella no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera y de repente se tensó, estaba nerviosa. Respiró profundo y se dio la vuelta, a ver el rostro de la persona que la llamaba, pudo observar entonces que la mujer que la había nombrado le dirigió una expresión de sorpresa, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa cálida e indicarle con la mano que la siguiera.

La mujer no dejó de mirarla, luego de su sorpresa cambió su rostro a una expresión amigable. Diane Harris era la secretaria del jefe, era una mujer amable y refinada, finas y elegantes facciones adornaba su rostro que terminaba con una boca carnosa pintada de carmesí, tenía una belleza evidente y vestía un elegante vestido negro.

-Señorita, el señor Cullen quiere hablar con usted - hizo una pausa y un silencio incómodo se presentó en la sala, la miró fijamente a los ojos- ¿Qué le hace creer, señorita Swan, que sea la razón por la cual el jefe máximo de la empresa solicite su presencia?- no quitó sus ojos de la joven esperando la respuesta.

_Contesta Isabella!_

__-_No lo sé, señora Heller- la mujer hizo una mueca demostrando lo evidente de su comentario-

-Que me digas Diane, Bella- le dedicó otra sonrisa mientras marcaba el piso 20- Bella, sabe que la empresa tiene por lo menos unos setenta años y fue muy innovadora en su época, sin embargo el tiempo avanza y creo que cada paso que el ser humano da, es atrasado por dos pasos dela tecnología, si Cullen & Co. sigue conformándose de miembros que fueron formados hace treinta años y que considerar innovador un televisor de pantalla plana, perderá la magia de "constructor del futuro" de la que se ha alimentado desde sus inicios.-hizo una pausa- los miembros de la empresa no solo están buscando nuevos miembros, están despidiendo a los que no creen que no sirven para este empleo.

Entonces su preocupación era justificada, la iban a despedir. Habían dicho que sería ella quien se encargaría de entrevistar a los empleados competentes y entre ellos elegir uno, ¿pero cómo podría hacerlo? Tal vez ahora ellos consideraban que no era competente y la estaban despidiendo.

_El aporte que daría, si me contratan claro, sería el diseño moderno de edificios, con el uso de las nuevas tecnologías y no solo de edificios administrativos y gubernamentales, podríamos incorporar nuevos diseños para la construcción de lujosos hoteles_…había sido su discurso al entrar en la junta de arquitectos, había sido la que más se destacó y la que más se sacrificó; pero al parecer, para Cullen eso no era suficiente.

-Después me dices que tal Bella, no seas negativa, tal vez sean buenas noticias. –se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y salió de la sala del veinteavo piso, la misma que conducía a la sala de juntas central, el despacho de los socios y el despacho principal.

Arrastraba los pies en cada paso que daba, había puesto tantas ansias y expectativas en el empleo para al final ser despedida y en su lugar poner a un hombre mayor con la misma cantidad ideas como pelo tenía en su cabeza. Sentía el sabor de la derrota, amargo. Ahora volvería a su departamento, sacaría un gran pote de helado y comería como si fuera una mujer a la cual su novio dejó. No tenía ganas de caminar, toda su energía había quedado consumida, había fallado. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera del hall, en su rostro se denotaba la decepción, cualquiera que pasara a su lado diría que la chica estaba amargada y entonces vio que de la sala de juntas central salía Eleazar Denali, uno de los principales socios de Cullen

- ¡Isabella!- el hombre estaba contento se notaba en el tono de su voz pero paró en seco cuando vio la decepción en el rostro de la chica_ ¿Qué le pasa a esta hermosa joven?- a pesar de que el hombre la alentaba la chica no se sentía mejor.

-Gracias Eleazar, deduzco que por la sonrisa en tu rostro que tiene bunas noticias

-Deduces bien, lo lamento pero no puedo contener mi entusiasmo- de repente una idea cruzó por la cabeza del hombre- ¿no estas contenta?, se supone que Cullen debía decírtelo pero tuvo que marcharse por una urgencia y me dejo en cargado que te lo dijera…pero creo que Diane se me adelantó…

Bella no entendió que era lo que tenía que decirle o que era lo que Diane le había dicho

-Me temo que no lo comprendo señor ¿qué se supone que es lo que tiene que decirme?

- ¿entonces no sabes nada?-observó cómo la joven negaba con la cabeza –Isabella, la empresa no está en un buen momento administrativo, se supone que Cope debía de administrar y controlar a los empleados como vicepresidente, pero su mal desempeño complicó algunos contratos y Cullen lo despidió, por lo que estuvo buscando un remplazo.-ante la mirada ingenua de la chica prosiguió- te eligió a ti Bella, para ser su remplazo

-¡¿Qué?! –la noticia la tomó por sorpresa y por el tono de su voz no lo pudo ocultar

-Felicidades Señorita Swan, ahora tenemos puestos más cercanos- Eleazar le sonrió y tuvo que partir hacia su despacho, dónde su secretaria personal lo había llamado.

Entonces un gran peso se quitó de sus hombros, después de sacrificarse había conseguido un ascenso, y vaya que ascenso. Nada menos que el puesto de vicepresidencia de la compañía, nada mal para una joven de veinticinco años.

Bajo hasta la primera planta del edificio, allí donde se repartían los postulantes. Los rechazados se marchaba a sus casas y los que aún podían formar parte se encontraban en la sala de espera. Cruzo a través del salón de pisos de mármol y se encontró con un sonriente Philip, este la vio y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Hola

-Hola-le dirigió el saludo con el mismo entusiasmo-¿buenas noticias?

-Creo que puedo quedar, dijo que estaba altamente calificado para el puesto, eso no puede ser algo malo ¿o sí?

-Para nada, supongo que seremos compañeros de trabajo, ¿cuándo te confirman?

-Supongo que tendrán que terminar con los demás, aunque no quedan muchos, calculo que dentro de dos horas confirman los puestos.-sonrió de una manera encantadora y Bella no pudo evitar observar los hoyuelos que se formaban cuando lo hacía.

- En ese caso, suerte, tal vez nos volveremos a cruzar

-Supongo que sí, pero en todo caso, ¿por qué no intercambiamos números de teléfono? …ante la posibilidad de no quedar, me gustaría conocer a un miembro de la empresa, tal vez en un futuro pueda entrar. Si no consiguiera quedar en esta oportunidad, claro.

Bella no sabía si sentirse alagada porque ese hombre atractivo se interesaba en ella o sospechar porque tal vez la estaba utilizando. _No, Bella, se amable. _

_Es un desconocido, no es seguro…_

En un punto las sospechas de ser usada desaparecieron y la paranoia emergió nuevamente, no podía confiar en un extraño. Por más amable que pereciera era un desconocido, un extraño. _Vamos Bella, se amigable._

-Ok, pero con la condición de que quedemos en tomar un café la próxima semana- el hombre le sonrió y ambos intercambiaron números de teléfonos y saludos de despedida. _Isabella 1, Paranoia 0_

Cuando finalmente salió del edifico le costaba saber que había ganado.

Sabía que ese edifico era una de las tantas sedes, no era el principal pero aun así se sentía parte de el, como si ella perteneciera allí, como si algo la atara a ese lugar. Se dirigió a su auto y comenzó a manejar, encendió la radio, estaba de buen humor hasta para cantar las ridículas canciones de moda, se cansó de las letras sin sentido y cambió la transmisión, a una estación dónde se podía escuchar música de los ochenta o los noventa, clásicos.

Miró el día, era perfecto, en todos los sentidos, estaba soleado y había recibido dos nuevas noticias: había sido ascendida y un hombre atractivo se interesaba en ella, tal vez finalmente podría iniciar una relación. Del estero se escuchaba la última parte de una canción que recordaba de su niñez, era sencilla solo la voz de un hombre y su guitarra hasta que terminó le siguió la suave y dulce voz femenina de la cantante, también recordaba esa canción… y de repente una voz en su interior surgió- _inútil, buena para nada, no podes hacer nada bien_- aquella voz le recordaba a Forks, a todo lo que había dejado, todo lo que había intentado olvidar, y estando cerca de hacerlo, uno malditos recortes salidos de la nada aparecieron un día de Septiembre para acabar con la tranquilidad y su cordura…y no pudio evitarlo, miró hacia atrás; sentía que _él _la perseguía pero ¿quién era ese él exactamente? y ¿por qué lo hacía?. _NO, otra vez no_. Miró una y otra vez por el espejo retrovisor, necesitaba ver si algún auto la seguía, pero no había nadie intentandolo. _Isabella 1, Paranoia 1. _Sintió su teléfono celular vibrar en su bolsillo, buscó un lugar para estacionar y miró la pantalla_ número desconocido_, contestó atemorizada ante no saber qué voz le respondería y que mensaje quería darle.

- Señorita Swan, Jessica Stanley, secretaria del señor Denali, me comunico con usted para decirle que la esperan el lunes a las nueve de la mañana para que inicie sus actividades- .

- Entiendo, muchas gracias y el lunes estaré allí.

- Muy bien, buenas tardes- y con eso la otra línea se cortó.

Lo había logrado, lo había hecho, ¿dónde estaba esa maldita voz recordándole lo inútil que era? Ahora no formaba parte del cuerpo de profesionales de Cullen & Co., era la vicepresidenta.

La sonrisa iluminó su rostro, jugueteaba con las burbujas de la bañera, se sentía mucho mejor; en el transcurso de un solo día había logrado dos cosas: conseguir un nuevo puesto y ganar un nuevo amigo. Y de ellos se desprendían otras, ahora que sus ingresos aumentarían tal vez se podría mudar a un departamento mejor, con más seguridad _No, otra vez no Isabella. _En el trabajo conocería a muchas personas, eso la ayudaría con el problema de la paranoia, y si el trabajo no terminaba de salvarle la salud mental, entonces; pero solo entonces, recurriría a un psicólogo. Aun cuando los odiara, aun cuando no había podido superar lo que las antiguas sesiones de terapia provocaron en ella y aun cuando la palabra _psicólogo_ le recordaba los años más oscuros de su vida, recurriría a uno.

Veinte minutos después se encontraba frente al espejo, miraba detenidamente lo que el reflejo le devolvía y estudió con sumo cuidado cada rasgo de su rostro. Grandes ojos color chocolate, una frente amplia y un mentón fino, una delicada y elegante nariz ubicada arriba de una boca de labios rellenos. Era atractiva, lo sabía pero los últimos meses estuvo en un universo paralelo y se había olvidado de que era una mujer. Se arrepentía de haber llevado un horrible traje en lugar de una de sus camisas de seda y falda lápiz, odiaba esos zapatos bajos que parecían los de una abuela, no recordaba porque los había comprado _Oh sí, para poder correr. _ Su yo paranoico le había ganado y ella no se había dado cuenta, la había estado manejando por cinco meses, cinco meses en los cuales no habló con un hombre por temor a que la violasen, cinco meses en los que no salió de su departamento, más que para salir de la universidad y a la oficina, por miedo a que la secuestraran, cinco meses de vida perdidos. Y esos cinco iban a transformarse en seis, pero se detuvo a capacitar, era Febrero _Nuevo año, Nueva vida_, no pretendía perderse otro segundo de su vida, _Isabella no más locura, _se retó a sí misma a tirar toda la ropa horrenda que había comprado para tapar sus curvas y a ponerse un vestido y tacos altos para salir a conquistar. _Esta noche, es mía. Adiós paranoia, hola vida ._y con ello decidió que nadie la asustaría, no de nuevo, si alguien afuera la perseguía no iba a salirse con la suya. Llamó a sus amigas para darle las buenas noticias y solo cuando colgó y se dio la vuelta noto que alguien más había estado allí y le había dejado un mensaje sobre la mesa del living.

Xxxxx

Edward

En el espacio en blanco que había en la hoja escribió _nada se olvida, todo se paga_, su letra caligráfica resaltaba por la tinta verde en contraste con el amarillento papel. Tomó una fotografía del álbum, la cortó por la mitad, una la colgó en su pizarra de corcho la otra la metió en un sobre blanco dónde simplemente escribió una dirección y firmo con una A. Miró el arma que había sobre la mesa y su mente comenzó a divagar por un tiempo que ya había pasado y un espacio que ya no existía.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras y lo único que podía iluminar era la luz del día, pero esta era débil, era el momento del crepúsculo. _El fin de otro día, el comienzo de la noche_. Había encontrado en la oscuridad de la noche una aliada, la que lo ocultaba del mundo y en la que podía sufrir todas sus penas sin testigos; la noche encontraba a un hombre solitario, hundido en una depresión oculta y escondiendo miles de secreto. Pero su acuerdo duraba tan solo unas horas, cuando el amanecer llegaba, su máscara de niño feliz tenía que salir a relucir a escena, en su rostro se tatuaba una sonrisa falsa y una expresión de alivio, pero su mirada fría no cambiaba.

Miró el arma en la mesa, recordó su infancia feliz, recordó al adolescente que había sido y la recordó a ella.

Su adolescencia había sido inestable, al principio se había tornado en un joven prodigio, sensato e inteligente, el cuerpo femenino de su instituto moría por él y él moría por ellas, atravesaba la etapa de descubrir el mundo, el de salir a probar cosas nuevas y el de hacer nuevos amigos. Y lo había hecho, con tan solo trece años el heredero se había encaminado hacia el inicio de una nueva vida de la mano de un grupo de su mismo estrato social, pero de menor grado de inocencia y timidez.

Los jóvenes herederos Cullen, Withlock y Clearwater no solo tenían el éxito y el poder asegurados para su futuro, el tiempo también les sonreía, eran jóvenes y ricos, herederos de los imperios que sus abuelos o sus bisabuelos habían creado. Pero en un mundo de rosas también había espinas, y eran las espinas lo que los jóvenes más deseaban, mujeres fáciles, alcohol, droga; sin embargo Edward había sido siempre el más afable del grupo, su padre le había ensañado la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, entre lo correcto y lo imparcial; y él había aprendido bien.

No consideraba divertidas las salidas nocturnas en las que el grupo de amigos asistían a bares y clubes para terminar de embriagarse y despertar al lado de una mujer cuyo nombre no conocían. Había soportado años el andar de sus amigos, pero cuando a los dieciséis años conoció a la persona por la que daría la vida, todo lo anterior se derrumbó. Ella había sido su droga personal, juntos habían experimentado el inicio de todo, sabía que la quería y se lo demostró una infinidad de veces, no sólo físicamente, la seguía a todas partes, parecía un perro que va detrás de su amo, y ella había sido su dueña por mucho tiempo y prácticamente lo había transformado.

Finalmente termino siendo miembro completo del grupo, pero solamente estaba con ella, ninguna otra joven llamaba más su atención, lo único que podía darle más fuerza que la chica era su otra adicción: LCD, marihuana, heroína, éxtasis; había probada cada una de ellas de la mano esbelta y elegante de su obsesión. Supo entonces que se había convertido en un monstruo, solo le importaban dos cosas Ella y su monto de estupefacientes. Pero si había algo más peligroso que un Edward totalmente ebrio y drogado, era él obsesionado con la joven que lo había transformado, él daría su vida por ella pero a cambio ella debía darle su alma. Para Edward era un trato justo, ella era suya, no solo en cuerpo sino también en alma, pero no había contado con la posibilidad de que huyera, lejos de sus brazos y su poder. Eso fue lo que terminó de romper con los nervios del joven, la buscó en cada ciudad del país y cuando la encontró, tres meses después, lo único que pudo hacer fue asustarla con el monstruo en el que se había convertido, el que ella había creado.

_No te lo dijo _se repitió una y otra vez, en su cabezalas palabras que ella había callado hicieron que sus ojos se llenaran de rabia y frustración, recordó los buenos tiempos, dónde su padre lo había querido y protegido de todo, cuando su madre no le mentía y no sentía la punzada en el pecho al descubrir la verdad. Recordó los tiempos en los que la música era su fuente de vida, en los que la inocencia era su fuerte y no el dinero y la obsesión, los días que había pasado sin Ella y los que había gastado con su presencia.

Cuando la encontró no le dijo nada, simplemente lo miró asustada y supo que estaba atada a él, le pertenecía pero no lo aceptaba. Ambos se odiaban, solo que Edward había logrado ir un paso más allá y logro quererla, ella no, nunca lo quiso, nunca dejó de odiarlo.

Como si fuera poco su padre había estado siguiéndolo, rogándole para que volviera a ser un joven alegre y responsable, pero sabía perfectamente que faltaban pocos años para que heredara su puesto en la empresa, sabía que pronto sería la cabeza del gigante de hierro y manejaría a su modo ese pequeño mundo nombrado con su apellido. Debía terminar su formación académica, _ningún tonto manejará MI empresa_ le había repetido su padre a lo largo de sus años turbulentos. Aun cuando su apellido ameritaba ser miembro de la familia, nunca se sintió parte de ella y todavía menos cuando supo la verdad de su origen, después de eso no pudo mirar a la cara a ninguno de sus padres, en especial a su madre.

_El gran padre hace todo por su hijo, _Edward recordó el rostro decepcionado de su progenitor cuando conoció al monstruo que fue, sin embargo lo ayudó. Tapo todo, compro cada testigo, sobornó a la prensa, alejó cada gramo de substancia toxica de él, ahuyentó todo objeto que lo dañara, a todo y todos. Solo el gran padre pudo con su hijo, la sacó de su vida como quién saca un trapo viejo, curó cada una de sus heridas, lo alimentó y cuidó como si fuera un niño. Cuando en el espejo se pudo ver a un hombre de nuevo en lugar del animal, Edward tomó todo lo que le pertenecía, volvió a su viejo hogar, vio a su madre después de tanto tiempo y se preparó para recibir el mando. Luego de pasar cuatro años en el anonimato, volvió a la sociedad para mostrarse como el futuro líder, de nuevo el mundo estaba a sus pies, pero todo había cambiado. Los años le habían dado experiencia, no había rastro de inocencia ni de timidez, era frío y lastimaba a quién estuviera alrededor, cada paso que daba era seguro y firme pero aun así los recuerdos hostigaban, aunque siempre lograba esquivarlos.

El niño Edward se había convertido en un hombre, en uno que podría dirigir, que podría manejar el mundo a su antojo, que podría ganar dinero a montones y llevar a cabo sus grandes ideas, lo podría haber hecho si el hombre en el que había confiado durante gran parte de su vida no lo hubiera arruinado. _El gran padre es el que se equivocó esta vez. _Se acordó de la imagen de su madre totalmente desecha, de Emily envuelta en un mar de lágrimas, a Shiobban en shock y Liam intentando buscar explicaciones dónde no las había. El hombre había tomado todas la decisiones equivocadas, la empresa se estaba yendo a la quiebra y su familia se estaba fragmentando, de nuevo todo a su alrededor se estaba desplomando, lo que provocó que su memoria se acordarse de ella.

Miró detenidamente el arma plateada que había en su mesa, supo que ella querría que se matara, que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra y que la dejara en paz, que fuera directamente al infierno, pero él no le daría el gusto. No, él no se suicidaría; al contraría intentaría recuperar la vida que le había arrebatado. Insultó su alma y su memoria, en su rostro formo una sonrisa y miró las fotografías que estaban colgadas en su pizarra.

Viviría por todas la peleas que habían tenido, por toda la heroína que habían consumido, por la sangre con la que había manchado sus manos, por el dolor que había oscurecido su alma y por todas las pérdidas que implicaron sus presencia. Él viviría, no por ella, por él y para él. El arma no solo la representaba, ahí también se encontraba su madre y su padre, las decisiones que habían tomado por él y como su antecesor lo había tratado como a un juguete con el que se jugaba a su antojo, por lo menos hasta que tuvo edad suficiente para darse cuenta, y al final terminar en otras manos.

Se había prometido desde la noche en que su madre lo había visitado, la misma en la que ella lo dejó, que sus manos no se ensuciarían con sangre de nuevo, se había prometido que viviría por él y por Emma-su nombre le dolía - por todos los años que ella no viviría.

Salió del pequeño cuarto, recorrió con la vista su departamento buscando reconfortarse en un ambiente conocido, entró a su estudió y guardó el arma en la caja fuerte. Se sentó en su escritorio y se sintió poderoso de nuevo, incluso cuando todo se estaba por perder, Edward tenía una última carta por jugar.

Había sido el ideólogo del plan de renovar el grupo de trabajo, nadie sabía que la empresa familiar se estaba desplomando, nadie podía saberlo, especialmente la competencia. Si eso ocurría, todo lo que su abuelo había ideado, planeado y trabajado se iría por la borda, perderían cada centavo y serían consumidos por otra compañía, pero él no permitiría eso.

Se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla, comenzó repasar cada escena, las que ocurrieron hace tres años, cuando ella aún estaba, las que ocurrieron hace unos meses y las que creía que iban a pasar, solo si el gran Edward salía a la luz, si el revivía como el Ave Fénix renace de sus cenizas, debía dejar atrás el pasado y comenzaba a mirar hacia adelante; pero él no era un hombre que olvidaba fácilmente, muchos menos perdonar. _Nada se olvida, todo se paga. _Entonces la oscuridad volvió a inundar su vida, su mente idealizó pensamientos maléficos e ideó un plan para ganar y hacer daño a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Esta vez no sería el títere de nadie, serían ellos los que deberían de temerle, él sería el señor al que deberían de respetar y venerar en cada paso, aún si perdía la empresa nadie se olvidaría de su nombre y de su rostro, aún si su imperio caía él haría que todo renaciera de las cenizas, pero para ello haría que cada uno de los enemigos pagaran, haría que cada uno de ellos se le uniera y luego los destruiría uno a uno. Solo era el principio de su plan. _Divide y vencerás. _Nombró en su mente a los que habían provocado dolor en su vida, los que querían sacarle lo que le quedaba y los que le quitaron lo que alguna vez quiso.

_Hale_

_Gerandy_

_Weber_

_Masen_

_Cullen_.


End file.
